


Idiot

by BurnWithinTheseFlames



Category: Bleach, Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Some sexual undertone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnWithinTheseFlames/pseuds/BurnWithinTheseFlames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where everyone would praise his intelligence, she was calling him an idiot. And though he was a man... last time he checked... she was the one definitely "wearing the pants" as the saying went. But it was a sort of love hate relationship that WORKED! BLEACH X INUYASHA [maybe pairing for main BLEACH crossover] Rated T for slight sex. KISUKE URAHARA X KAGOME HIGURASHI. COMPLETED!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiot

_thoughts_

_**mental thoughts/conversations** _

**amplified meanings**

* * *

There was, he supposed, nothing sexier than watching the young woman wandering about the small confines of the apartment in nothing more than his shirt. And by nothing he literally meant it. No bra. No underwear. She had struggled into the shirt, which was a few sizes too big for her but not enough to be totally unappealing, when she had gotten up earlier in the morning to quickly scramble up some leftovers for an impromptu breakfast.

Lounged across the futon bed, for the moment feeling like doing nothing more than laze about and take it easy, he watched through partially lidded eyes as the woman wandered from one side of what served as a dining room to the other. Her black, thick strands of ebony hair so dark that it would have been colorless except for the bluish hints, hair hung in a tousled mess. It only served in amplifying the light summer born tan that was dominating her skin and making her look far more delicious than he could remember. Or maybe it had to do with the fact that he was still hungry and not simply for food.

Even flustered the former 10th Captain of the Gotei 13 was a beautiful woman.

Doubtlessly sensing his attention solely upon her, the small 5'3'' woman turned slightly sending a seething scowl in his direction, before she turned back to pacing the room. It wasn't entirely a nervous gesture on her part. Not entirely a nervous gesture. Who was he trying to fool? The woman had nearly torn his head off when he had actually materialized at her doorstep, looking like all means a drowned rat because it had been pouring, and even now... satisfied as she was... the threat of her actually physically harming him wasn't entirely out of the question.

Which was kind of the funny thing.

Though he was the male in their relationship... though they had both had different partners over the years their mutual affection hadn't diminished over those centuries that he had known her... he definitely wasn't the man. He quailed to her more aggressive nature more often than not. Not because he had no backbone... however she and Yoruichi Shihōin seemed to think otherwise... but due to the fact that she was far more delicate than she wanted people to believe. She looked like a porcelain doll... and was very much like one in how fragile she was.

It was all due to her past... something she rather not speak of. Of how she had been betrayed and murdered by the man she had once thought she'd spend the rest of her life with and grow old with.

Ten no Shugoshin [Guardian of Heaven] was a nickname that the previous 10th Captain had earned due to the phenomenal way in which she had risen from the mere 3rd seat of the 1st Division... the last Shinigami ever to be personally trained by Yamamoto... to 10th Captain. No other Shinigami… including the child genius Ichimaru himself… had risen in the ranks as quickly. She had being a Shinigami for nearly 500 years after all, ever since she had died in a time frame better known as feudal Japan.

And in that time she had become close with a lot of Shinigami. There was no denying that the Captain Commander had come to treat her more like a wayward daughter... she was allowed access to Soul Society even though as she didn't belong to a Noble family no one would have protested if she had been entirely banished... than a subordinate. This meant that she was capable of coming and going as she pleased with nearly more immunity to any punishment than Yoruichi Shihōin. She had been close friends with most of those that would later become Visored treating one... Shinji Hirako... more like how one would treat a brother rather than a friend.

She was unique. Special. More so than he wanted to admit.

And he was thankful to have earned her... favor. There was no denying that during the time that she had been a Shinigami in the Gotei 13 that the former 10th Captain hadn't had her own mess of suitors. As he had already justified she was a beautiful woman, someone that would cause people's heads to turn when she merely happened to walk by minding her own business. Add to this the fact that she was powerful... her ability to manipulate spiritual energy was so refined that though she was **_STILL_** a Shinigami even in a gigai the energy that touched him was so tiny that the casual observer would mistake her as a normal human being.

Though that didn't stop a vague part of him wondering what it would take to get her back into bed without losing the vital piece of equipment that happened to make him male. Maybe he wouldn't risk that right now. After all she was a temperamental… young… woman and he could easily see where Ichigo happened to get his over-dramatics from. They were related after all. Even if she had died in the past she had been born in the same timeframe as Kurosaki… her mother happened to be the cousin of Ichigo's own mother. If he remembered correctly she still possessed the respect of a majority of the 11th Division fighters… including their huge Captain… which was probably why the 11th Division chose to ignore the 10th Division and its new captain.

"Just what were you thinking?" The voice was lightly accented, softly bell-like in the quality as if she was almost laughing despite the frustration, as she turned to where he lounged.

He shrugged. "It was bound to happen."

" _'Bound to happen'_ ," Azure… so distinctive when her features were so otherwise Asian… eyes narrowed. "That's half your problem, baka [idiot]."

Grimacing slightly for while baka was something of a nickname he had come to accept because where others usually be praising his intelligence she'd do something... pull his cheeks out of shape, smack the back of his head... and question as to how could people respect such an idiot, there was no denying the venom in which she spat the term now. Oh she was frustrated. No she was slightly beyond frustrated. More than likely the reason why she had situated herself in the dining room with the partial wall that divided living room where he lay and the dining room in between them. While it was probably the fact that this happened to be her small apartment... damn she was something of a neat freak, even the desk was nice and orderly despite the stack of papers in one corner... as to the only reason why he hadn't found himself eating her shikai's unusual attack.

"Kagome." His hand pushed against the blankets. He wasn't going to explain himself on the floor however comfortable it was.

Blue eyes widened momentarily, flickering up and down his naked frame, before with a flush of pink crept up her cheeks the former 10th turned to the side. "Kisuke, you pervert, put some clothes on."

* * *

 **PAIRING:** Kisuke Urahara x Kagome Higurashi

 

Kisuke has been called a pervert in BLEACH a few times, though I don't remember anything overly perverse as more comical. So I took that and his scatter brained persona at times for the last bit.

**_This is COMPLETED STORY._ **

 


End file.
